Session 18
· Bryce & Effiedred woke around Champion’s hall, and decided to head to Marit Clovenhill for some potions, where he told them about a potion of regeneration he could brew and offered them some potions in payment for 5 harpy livers. · They wandered back to the Champion’s hall & spoke to Perkin about the tree of crystals – a tree whose leaves are made of a crystalline structure. He explained that the harpies enjoy the sensory experience of flying through the diffracted light and could likely be found around there. Just as they set off to find this tree, Conor tagged along with them. · On their way up, they were hyper aware of strange noises on the air, and a pair of manticores descended to ambush out heroes! After a swift fight, they were able to harvest the liver of one manticore while everyone rested – during which time Benadryl caught up with everyone, along with Piglet. · After walking further, they spy the crystal tree, and also hear various alluring songs, drawing some of the adventures towards the mellifluous tunes. Before they knew what happened, a pack of harpies flew out to meet the party, which a pack of birds who looked like harpies. Our heroes fought these off, in a combat in which Evie turned up & nearly killed Piglet, before harvesting their livers and Benadryl rescuing Prozac who was being held hostage in the crystal tree. · They all went back to Marit Clovenhill, goods were exchanged, and Marit began work on a potion of enlarge. He also explained that some creatures kept close to harpies can take on their form, which explained the bizarre birds they fought. · Evie couldn’t get anything from the wizard of the door, so she returned to the Rare Lady to meet up with Conor, Effiedred, and Benadryl. There, Evie spooked Farmer James, causing him to leave his pint – which Benadryl finished. Evie ended up chasing him down, and nearly killing him, before threatening him to silence, while Benadryl, Effiedred, and Conor enjoyed a big meal & flambéed up some stewed pears. With Otrodin’s Chef. Also, Piglet played the imperial march on the panpipes badly. · Effiedred, Prozac, and Piglet rested in the inn, while Evie, Conor, and Benadryl went to the wizard of the door to try and fight Evie’s curse. Despite his warnings, the three took on the embodied curse, which unfortunately killed Evie. · Our heroes searched their pockets for a diamond to try and revive her, on advice of the wizard of the door, but couldn’t find any. The wizard of the door then told them if they could bring him a diamond worth 500gp or more in the next 10 days, then they could revive her, but she would not be the same once alive until she’s had some time to recover. · Whip took her body inside, and some of her weapons, while Benadryl & Conor began asking people if they had a diamond to sell. · A ½ elf wizard with a magpie on his shoulder approached these two. The magpie introduced itself as beaver Nibbles, and said that there are diamonds in the Governor’s Mansion – if they helped him break in & procure things they could have them, and to meet back at that spot at midnight. With birdseed. The magpie flew away, and the ½ elf was left looking confused. · The two bought a sack of birdseed from Linyas & Lyndon at the general store, who also said that Farmer James had headed back to his farm after his ordeal, couldn’t see if Zinn was in her shop, and updated Bryce in the Rare Lady. · There, Otrodin explained a bit about the governor Glenn Aon, who is liked, and his son Ovras Aon, who has frustrated the public. She explained that he’d pissed off a lot of people, and that he seems to be an unnaturally strong sorcerer. · The 3 wandered up and waited for Beaver Nibbles to approach, this time on a stocky ginger dwarf who began to devour the birdseed. He explained that the forcefield around the governor’s mansion is powered by a gemstone in the mage’s college basement; that people can pass through the forcefield with a certain ring; that a handmaid stays by the perimeter; and that guards patrol the perimeter. · The party discussed their options, and beaver Nibbles mentioned Agate, which allows the Governors mansion’s forcefield to be traversed, and pectolite, a gemstone which can share vibrations across distances to other related pectolite. He also said that extensive records are kept in the civic centre. · He said that any time the party want to speak, he’ll be there at midnight (and to come with a sack of bird seed), and reemphasized that he’s willing to sell a 500gp diamond to the party for 1000gp. The party debated speaking to Maan Shagar or Rhysu Xiltrym, then headed to the Champion’s hall to rest. Category:The tale so far